


I don't want to set the world on fire [Países]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: War, World War III
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: No importa cuanto se crea que las guerras son cosas del pasado; si hay algo que nos han enseñado bien la historia es que la cosa más tonta es capaz de iniciar un conflicto de talla internacional.
Kudos: 1





	I don't want to set the world on fire [Países]

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

_Washintong, DC., EE.UU._   
_2:45 am._

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no había podido dormir tan profundamente. Su cuerpo estaba cómodamente acostado en la cama (al fin volvía a dormir en una cama); la noche era tranquila, ni siquiera se escuchaba en ruido que algunos pandillas solían hacer. Todo era perfecto, la paz, la tranquilidad que se merecía tras semanas en las que estuvo negociando.

Repentinamente sintió una vibración bajo su almohada; trató de ignorarlo, pero la vibración no se detenía. Molestó, levantó la almohada. Su teléfono tenía ya dos llamadas perdidas, llamadas hechas por su presidente; eso lo alarmó y le quitó el sueño en cuestión de segundos, no era buena señal más de una llamada del mandatario.

ㅡSeñor, ¿qué ocurre?ㅡ pregunta alarmado.

ㅡNecesito que vengas con urgenciaㅡ fue lo único dicho por el gobernante para después colgar.

El rubio se levantó de su cama, de su ropero sacó un abrigo, se puso unos tenis. Vestido solo con su pijama y las prendas recién mencionadas fue como salió de su casa; corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían (era de cierta forma una ventaja vivir a unas cuantas cuadras de la Casa Blanca). Temía por lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Finalmente llegó; no tuvo problema alguno en entrar, ya lo conocían. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la oficina principal; notó que había muchas personas ahí, (maquillistas y un reportero junto a un camarográfo). ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando.

ㅡQue bueno que llegas, arreglenlo, quiero que salga bien en televisión. Este será un asunto importanteㅡ ordenó el presidente.

A Estados Unidos le dieron una camisa, un sacó, una corbata y unos pantalones de vestir (se podría quedar con sis tenis, aquello no saldría a la vista). También lo maquillaron un poco. No podía protestar o si quiera preguntar que estaba pasando, le habían quitado el permiso de hablar y ahora no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a enterarse cuando iniciaran la transmisión.

ㅡ¿Cree que sea buena idea transmitir el mensaje a esta hora, señor?ㅡ preguntó el reporteroㅡ Ya es bastante tarde, no mucho ciudadanos estarán despiertos.

ㅡLo estarán, ya se han mandado mensajes de alerta a través de los celulares. Además, también están quienes viven de noche, esas personas despertaran a otras.

《Eso no tiene mucho sentido》pensó el estadounidense mientras se paraba a un lado de la silla presidencial y por ende, a un lado de su presidente.   
Dieron los toques finales, el camarográfo comenzó una cuenta regresiva iniciando desde el cinco. Al fin se enteraría de porque su presencia fue requerida a tales horas de la madrugada.

Se dió la señal y comenzó la transmisión.

ㅡCiudadanos de los Estados Unidos de América. Hace tan solo unas horas nos llegó una señal de auxilio, fue el último mensaje que uno de nuestros más fieles aliados logró enviarnos antes de perder toda comunicación. Exactamente a las cero horas con treinta y dos minutos un ataque aéreo fue perpetuado en el territorio de Israel. En estos momentos desconocemos la magnitud de los daños, empero, estamos seguros de que quienes perpetuaron los ataques fueron todos los países árabes de la Península Arábiga, todos y cada uno aportaron a este ataque. Como las últimas noticias habían informado, el acercamiento de estás naciones con China eran cada vez más cercanas, y, tras el ataque a buques petroleros la semana pasada que fueron ideados por el gobierno chino, no nos queda ninguna duda de que también están detrás de este ataque. Cómo lo juramos anteriormente, ya no toleraremos más esto, y, mediante este medio, anunció la declaratoria de guerra a la República Popular China. Se les mantendrá informados a todos los ciudadanos sobre esta situación, y, para el gobierno chino, solo les puedo asegurar que se han metido con el enemigo equivocado.

Todos los presentes en la sala quedaron en silencio, llenos de sorpresa y angustia. Realmente nadie sabía porque se les había citado, y ahora, les llegaba de golpe la noticia de que ahora el país estaba en un estado de guerra.

La transmisión terminó. Todos se vieron entre sí, y finalmente vieron al presidente, esperando a que les dijera algo más, que hiciera alguna cosa, pero el mandatario no hizo más que levantarse de su asiento e indicar con una seña a Estados Unidos que lo siguiera.

Al salir y estar ambos solos caminando entre los pasillos, el país preguntó con cierto temor:

ㅡSeñor, ¿está consciente de lo que acaba de decir?

ㅡMuy consciente. Ahora, has tu trabajo y ponte a buscar aliados confiables, porque está será la guerra más importante que tendrá nuestra nación.


End file.
